


And I think to myself, what a wonderful world

by neilmelendez



Series: Flufftober 2019 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Flufftober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilmelendez/pseuds/neilmelendez
Summary: Day 1 of Flufftober : Dancing





	And I think to myself, what a wonderful world

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Flufftober : Dancing

Alec stretched his arms after coming back from a long and exhausting mission. They had to kill a dozen of demons and since most of the shadowhunters were in Alicante, only Isabelle, Jace, Clary and him could take care of them before they destroyed the city. He hide a yawn behind his hand and scratched his eyes before opening the door of the loft he shared with his husband. He put his bow and arrows close to the door incase a new mission would be ordered and he had to go and ruffled his hair quickly, trying to take away the dust that fell on him during the battle.  
Alec frowned when he heard a music coming from the living room, he made his way there and leaned against the opening of the door when he saw Magnus dancing around the room, a glass of water in his hand. He had decided, few months ago, to stop drinking alcohol and Alec supported him in this process. Magnus’ dancing was elegant and charming, a complete opposite to Alec’s two left feet and Alec could observe him for hours, just dancing around the room; eyes closed and soft smile on his lips, humming the song he danced to. 

When the music stopped, Magnus stopped dancing too and opened his eyes to see his husband looking at him with eyes full of love.

“Hello darling. Good day?”

“Hi babe. Tiring but it gets much better now.” 

Magnus smiled at him and put his glass on the table before walking to him, giving him his hand. 

“Dance with me?”

“Do you want me to break your toes?” 

Magnus shook his head, still smiling and looked up at him, behind his eyelashes. He was beautiful like this, a few strands of hair falling on his forehead and his face only had a small touch of makeup on it. 

“I’ll lead, you don’t have to worry.” 

Alec sighed but took his hand, Magnus snapped his fingers and they both smiled when they recognized the song of their first dance as husbands. They joined their hands and put the other on the other’s back, holding each other close. They turned around the room at the sound of the music, just enjoying each other’s presence, the candles being their only source of light.  
The music stopped and they both stopped dancing, looking at each other, hazel eyes staring at golden cat-like eyes. Alec leaned down slowly and kissed Magnus’ forehead before resting his against Magnus’, breathing the same air.

“I love you, Alexander.” Magnus whispered, softly rubbing his nose against Alec’s.

“Aku cinta kamu, Magnus.” Alec whispered with an approximate Indonesian that made Magnus smiled.

They looked at each other once again, smiling, and kissed each other softly like they did a hundred times and will do a hundred times for the rest of their lives together.


End file.
